Darkness Come Forth From The Light
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Oneshot. Ash always held a part of Evil Ash inside him since that day. And all it took to recognize his real feelings was a shower. Very much lemon. Malevolentshipping. AshxEvil Ash includes, since we have, leik, none on the site. 2nd lemon. Enjoy.


Ash sighed. Three hours of walking had finally paid off as he stepped within view of the Pokemon Center. Dawn glared at him.

"See, I told you that map salesman ripped us off."

Ash turned around to face her. "Next time I see him, I'll kick his ass."

Brock smiled. "Oh, come on, we got here, that's what matters."

Ash glared at Brock this time. "Brock, that map led to a dead end and you know it. We got ripped off."

"Alright, alright, I get it, Ash. Let's just go and get some rest. It's already almost 9:00, and we're gonna have to get settled in, get dinner ready, take a shower, everything. We have to get up early if we plan to get to the next town by tomorrow."

After a good deal of argument about the map, Brock finally urged the two inside the building. All three of them handed their Pokemon over to Nurse Joy, and while Ash was waiting with the others for her to finish healing them, a sharp pain hit his chest, and he winced, doubling over. Brock looked at him worriedly.

"Hey Ash, are you alright?"

The pain was slowly increasing. Ash's voice was lined with pain, but he tried not to show it. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Dawn eyed him suspiciously. "You don't look like it."

Ash gasped with pain when his hand pulsed a dim glowing purple color. He leapt up and started to run upstairs, muttering again and again to himself, "Shit shit shit shit shit shiiiiiiiiit…….."

Brock called after him. "Ash! Are you alright???"

Ash tried to think of an excuse; he knew he couldn't keep _him _in much longer…

"I have diarrhea!"

As he disappeared from sight, Brock and Dawn both looked at each other. Dawn sighed.

"That's the most painful-looking case diarrhea I've ever seen…"

"I'm more shaken up by the fact he just yelled that for everyone in the place to hear…"

Dawn ignored his comment and pulled out her ribbon case to fantasize about her next contest. Brock got out a book titled "How To Hit On Hot Girls" and opened to a bookmarked page. Dawn looked at the title of the book with irritation, but went back to fantasizing.

* * *

Ash quickly flung himself into a room and locked the door, throwing his things down and feeling pain overtake his entire body. He was practically on his knees when the purple glow returned. He covered his mouth to hide a scream of pain as _he_ finally came out of Ash's body and landed on his back on the floor. Ash stood up angrily, his knees shaking from all the pain.

"Are you crazy, Dark? You can't come out in public!"

"Oh, shut up. No one even noticed."

"Look, they don't even know you're still a part of me, they thought you were gone a long time ago. Ever since Brock told Dawn the story, you've been trying to come out more than ever."

"I think you should show her. And I'd like to see Brock again."

"Why? You look exactly like me, and he sees me every day."

Ash took a moment to look at the dark resemblance of himself. It appeared to be him at first, with the exact same clothing as well. Not to mention the same hairstyle, the same eyes, everything. There were only a few differences. The resemblance had a dark, purple aura pulsing around it that gave Ash chills. It also had a voice that was much deeper than his normal voice. All in all, it was him, but it wasn't him at the same time.

"Maybe you should get back inside me. Now's not a good time for you to come out."

The dark figure sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed in the room. "It's never a good time, Light. You know I didn't want to leave you, right?"

Ash sighed. How could he forget that day?

* * *

It hadn't been long ago. Back when he was still journeying through the Battle Frontier, he'd worked hard to get to the Battle Pyramid, where he could finally challenge Brandon for his final Frontier Symbol. Then…_it _happened. The possession, the fighting, all of it was still a blur to him. But he remembered that he had been possessed by an evil, ancient king, who used his body to try and regain control. He'd never even really known its name, so he just called him Dark. Occasionally, it would even call him Light back.

Either way, when Brandon had tried to seal away Dark's spirit, he had hidden part of himself away inside of, who else, Ash. Ash had taken pity on the evil spirit and allowed him to stay inside of his body. However, he never let anyone know what he had done, for fear they would try to take Dark back out of him and seal away the last of its spirit.

* * *

And here they were, about a year after the incident. Dark had claimed for quite some time that he never wanted to leave Ash, and both of them were fully aware that Dark was in love with Ash. Ash still had mixed feelings back, but he tried not to make Dark upset. He snapped out of his memories and sat down on the bed besides Dark, ignoring the cold emitting from his aura.

"Really, I wasn't so sure about leaving you either. You're just lucky I'm a nice guy," he said with a smirk.

Dark put his arm around Ash's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Yeah…I'm definitely lucky alright…"

Ash sat still for a moment, ignoring everything until Dark slid his hand into Ash's shirt. At this, Ash broke away from him.

"No. Not tonight."

Dark smirked. "What's wrong? You afraid of me?"

"No way. Just remember that you can't control _everything_, Dark."

Dark's smirk became a seductive smile. "You're one of the things I still _can_ control, though."

Ash stood up and walked into the bathroom attached to the room, locking the door behind him so that Dark had no chance to do anything when he wasn't looking. As he started to take off his jacket and shirt to take a shower, he heard Dark's voice outside the door.

"What're you doing in there?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I just want to know if you need help."

Ash was confused, then he remembered Dark's perverted mind.

"I'm not masturbating, you know."

"Or are you?" Ash could hear a hint of hope in his voice. _Good Arceus, what a perv…_

"I'm taking a shower, you sick fuck."

"Oh, so you plan to masturbate in the shower, then?"

Ash blushed, glad that Dark couldn't see. "No!"

"If you turn the heat up all the way you orgasm faster!"

"I'm not masturbating, I told you!"

"Soap works wonders!"

"DARK!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!"

Ash heard Dark's laughter outside the door. "Alright, I'm done. I just wanted to have some fun with you, that's all. It's just…"

Dark paused. Ash knew its sick mind was at work.

"Just what, you pervert?"

"It's just…" Dark's voice got lower and seductive. "I thought if I came in there, I could have fun with you in more ways than one."

Ash facepalmed. "Can you try to keep your sanity for at least five seconds?"

"Sorry, you're right."

Dark stopped talking, and Ash resumed taking his clothes off. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on, relieved that there was still hot water left and he wasn't freezing to death. A sudden voice scared him half to death.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ash peeked out from behind the shower curtain to see Dark with his shirt, jacket, gloves and hat off, working on unbuttoning his pants. Ash blushed.

"Frankly, yes."

"Why?"

"I'm sorta…well…not comfortable with you seeing me ass-naked."

Dark's pants fell to his ankles. He tossed them aside and started to take off his shoes and socks.

"Aww, why not, Ash? We have the same exact body…"

Dark finally removed his boxers and looked at his crotch.

"…and you have one awfully nice dick."

Ash's face turned a deep shade of red. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Teasing me like that."

"Alright then. How about I stop teasing you and you and I can do it for real?" Dark had a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Shut up. You can shower with me but that's it."

Dark smirked at Ash giving in and stepped into the shower with him. Ash blushed, knowing Dark was staring at his fully exposed body, which meant there were perverted thoughts forming in his evil mind.

"Hey, would you just shower already, Dark?"

Dark snapped out of his trance and smirked seductively at Ash. "Whatever you say, Light."

Ash grabbed the bar of soap and turned to hand it to Dark. Ash's entire face went blood red when he saw that Dark had an erection.

"What the fuck, Dark???"

Dark's seductive smile sent chills down Ash's spine. "What is it?"

"W-why are you hard?"

Dark's hand fell to his crotch. "Because you're really sexy, that's why."

Ash's face felt as if it were on fire when Dark started to stroke his erection gently. "Dark, stop touching yourself!!!"

"You can't stop me, boy."

"Stop! That's technically _my _body!"

Dark's seductive smile got even wider and more evil, and Ash knew he'd said the worst thing he could've at the time. Dark's hands started to run up and down his shaft, leaving Ash blushing to the point where he was ready to explode.

"D-DARK!!! S-STOP MASTURBATING TO M-ME!!!"

"Why should I, Ash?"

"What's it gonna take to make you stop???"

Dark's seductive smile was as evil as it ever could've been and clearly showed that the evil spirit had gotten very aroused in the last few minutes.

"Alright then, Light, I'll make a deal with you. I'll stop masturbating to you…"

Dark finally pulled his hands away from his erection. Ash sighed with relief, but his stomach twisted into a knot when he thought of what he was going to have to do to keep Dark from masturbating to him…

"…if you give me a blowjob."

Ash's face resumed its frantic blushing. _OH SHIT._

Dark sat down on the floor of the shower and spread his legs apart. "Well, I'm waiting."

Ash knelt down reluctantly in front of Dark's crotch. He gave Dark one last pleading look, begging him to change his mind. Dark just smirked and caressed the side of Ash's face gently.

"You know, you're adorable when you're scared. Now hurry up, damn it, you're driving me crazy."

Ash took a deep breath, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. He nervously slid his mouth onto Dark's erection, not moving for a moment to get adjusted. Dark moaned and grabbed Ash's hair, making him wince.

"If you won't do anything, I'll do it for you."

Dark put both of his hands on Ash's head, the purple aura pulsing brightly. The aura swirled around Ash for a moment, and Ash started to suck on Dark's member…against his own will. In fact, he currently had no will at all…Dark was controlling his movements.

Ash was trying desperately to control his movements, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't regain control of himself. He sighed and gave in, letting his thoughts float around his head as Dark forced him to give him a blowjob. He smirked at the sight of Ash giving in to his control, just like he had when he'd possessed him the first time. Ash was glaring up at the evil spirit that was controlling his every move.

_Damn you, Dark, I know you like to be in control of everything, but COME ON!!! Enough is enough!_

Dark finally came and released his hold on Ash, leaving him with a mouthful of his essence. Ash turned his head to spit it out, but Dark held his mouth shut.

"Come on, swallow it. Don't be stubborn."

Ash reluctantly swallowed everything that was in his mouth and started coughing. The taste was like something he'd never felt before, and it wasn't necessarily awful, but not good-tasting either. He struggled to get his breath after having Dark hold him in place for so long. Ash looked up at Dark, the tears still lingering on the edges of his eyes. He spoke in between breaths.

"Dark…you…sick…little…fuck…."

Dark laughed. "I know, I try."

"Just…let me…take…a shower…"

Dark's evil seductive smile returned and his piercing gaze met Ash's nervous one. No matter how warm the water was, Ash was freezing cold from Dark's aura. Dark grabbed Ash and pushed him down onto his stomach. Ash turned his head so he wasn't drowning and could breathe properly lying on the shower floor. He felt Dark's freezing cold hands touch his skin and shivered violently. Even though he didn't see it, he could tell Dark was smirking, and Ash's stomach twisted into another knot when he realized what Dark was going to do.

"Dark, don't you dare!"

"Oh, shut up, Light. I've wanted you for so long it wasn't even funny. And I don't care if it happens in a shower, I'm going to have you whether you want me to or not. It's what I've been waiting for all along!"

Ash froze, rolled over and kicked Dark hard in the stomach, sending him staggering back against the shower wall. Ash stood up and glared at the evil resemblance of himself.

"Dark…did you only follow me…for sex?"

"Ash, I just-"

Ash's voice was cold and frustrated, not to mention furious and shaky. Hot tears poured down his face, which Dark could tell apart from the drops of water that were streaming down his face. "ANSWER ME!!! Did you only follow me to have sex with me???"

Dark sighed. For the first time ever, he was feeling guilty about something he had done. Had he really only wanted Ash for sexual reasons? And now he was crying. He looked adorable when he cried, but it still tugged at Dark's cold heartstrings. Dark walked over to Ash and hugged him, whispering into the sobbing boy's ear softly.

"No, I didn't. I really do love you. And I wanted to go further. I know you're not sure if you like me back, but I-"

Before Dark could finish his sentence, Ash, still sobbing, grabbed Dark and planted his lips against his own. Dark didn't move, letting the warm shower water wash over his body. Finally Ash stopped. Dark was about to say something, still shocked at the boy's actions, but Ash held his finger up to Dark's lips, a faint, weak smile on his face and his tears gone.

"Well now I'm sure of it, Dark."

Dark's smile wasn't seductive anymore, only genuine. Ash didn't feel so cold around him anymore. He blushed brightly, smiling, as Dark started to kiss and lick his neck gently, fingering his chest at the same time. Ash shivered, but not from the cold of Dark's body. He wrapped his arms around Dark's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Dark, if you still want to fuck me, you can."

Dark smiled, feeling his erection coming back. "Are you sure its alright with you?"

Ash blushed. Dark had never asked if _anything _was alright with him. He nodded happily and lied down on his stomach on the tile floor of the shower. Dark knelt down and straddled Ash so that his erection was touching Ash's entrance.

"Alright, how much do you want?"

"Whatever you've got, Dark."

Dark smirked and pushed forward, lightly enough so as not to hurt Ash. Ash gritted his teeth as Dark slid into him, but relaxed after a moment of getting adjusted.

"How's this, Ash?"

Ash smirked, a playfully annoyed tone in his voice. "Alright, you know what? You go on and on about wanting to do me with all you got and the most you can do is sit there? Hurry up, do something!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Ketchum."

Ash smiled brightly as Dark started to thrust in and out of him as hard as possible. It was painful, but Ash didn't mind it. He wanted Dark to be happy, and if this is what made him happy, it was alright with Ash.

Dark finally came, shouting Ash's name loudly. Ash blushed when he did, and gritted his teeth again when he felt the substance shoot deep inside of him. Both of them smiled and stood up. This time Dark was out of breath.

"Damn…kid…I…don't know…what to say…"

Ash turned the water off and stepped out, Dark coming out after him. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to Dark while drying his own hair. Dark wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to Ash, grabbing another towel off of a nearby rack. He started to help Ash dry off, but Ash giggled, knowing that he was just trying to feel him up. It was especially obvious when Dark only seemed to be drying his chest and stomach.

"Dark, stop it. That tickles."

Dark leaned over Ash's shoulder and kissed him gently on his cheek before pulling him into a hug.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me, too?"

"Of course I did. After all, you're a part of me now. I have to love you. But I choose to, and that's what matters."

Dark smiled as Ash turned around and kissed him on his lips gently. He put his hand on Ash's chest and smirked.

"Ash, you've been working out…"

Ash smirked too. "Alright, that's more than enough. Get back inside me."

"Gladly," Dark replied with a seductive smile. Ash laughed and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Not that kind of getting inside me, you pervert. You know what I mean."

Dark sighed and put both of his hands on Ash's chest, looking up at Ash one last time.

"Think we can do this again sometime?"

"Sure, Dark." Ash smiled brightly. He ignored the pain as the dark spirit faded to a purple mist and dissolved into his chest. Ash put his shirt, boxers, jeans and socks back on and walked back into the bedroom, unlocking the door and walking downstairs back to where Dawn and Brock were sitting. Brock smirked.

"So how was the diarrhea?"

Ash smiled. "Hot, painful and rough."

Brock laughed. "You sound like you're talking more about sex than your shit."

"At least I didn't call it sexy."

"Anyway, did you take a shower up there too?"

"Yup. Nurse Joy finished yet?"

"Yeah. She just finished a few minutes ago."

Around then, Pikachu happily ran up to Ash, stopping at his feet. Ash smiled brightly and picked it up. Dawn sighed, looking at her Poketch.

"It's late. If we have to leave so early tomorrow, we might as well get a full night's rest now."

Ash smiled and walked back up the stairs with his friends following behind him. He and Pikachu went back into the room Ash had just came out of. Both of them crawled onto the bed. Pikachu fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from traveling all day. Ash put his hands behind his head, and right before he fell asleep, he thought to himself.

_I never knew that Dark could make me feel so…light._


End file.
